yankees_vs_red_sox_opening_day_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yankees VS Red Sox Opening Day Fantasy Edition Wiki
Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleeps*s Manager (New York Yankees) * Joe Girardi Players (New York Yankees) (infielders) # #22 Mac Kazoo # #2 Bloo Kazoo # #12 Toph Bei Fong # #5 Sandy Cheeks # #25 Kevin Shovelchin # #55 Eddward Marion # #3 Penny Sanchez # #10 Timmy Turner # #23 Bubbles Turner # #13 Spongebob Squarepants # #16 Rudy Tabootie (outfielders) # #11 Ed Monobrow # #18 Jimmy Neutron # #24 Trixie Tang # #19 Carl Wheezer # #28 Hogarth Hughes # #14 Kim Possible (catchers) # #20 Sheen Estevez # #51 Miles McCutchen # #59 Jimmy (starting pitchers) # #29 Katara # #49 Lisa Simpson # #40 Milhouse Van Houton # #47 Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton # #33 T.J Detweiler # #46 Sid The Sloth (relief pitchers) # #41 Bart Simpson # #36 Jonny 2×4 # #62 Buttercup Simpson # #48 Brock Harrison # #54 Henry Fussy (1973 "Charlotte's Web") # #66 Sarah Monobrow # #53 Blossom Neutron # #1 Henry Rowengartner ("Rookie Of The Year") # #43 Karen ("Frosty The Snowman") # #50 Ron Stoppable # #44 Cindy Vortex # #79 Libby Folfax # Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (closing pitcher) * #42. Danny "Phantom" Fenton Manager (Boston Red Sox) * Garner Rexton Players (Boston Red Sox) (infielders) # #20 Imaginary Gary # #13 Eddy "Skipper" McRich # #34 Sheldon J. Plankton # #24 Remy Buxaplenty # #23 Boomer Rowdyruff # #5 Terrence (outfielders) # #33 The Villain (from "JT3: The Jerkinators") # #53 Denzel Crocker # #6 Finbarr Calamitous # #31 Alejandro "Butch" Heddo ("Rookie Of The Year") # #14 Agatha Trunchbull # #53 Eustace ("Jimmy Neutron") (catchers) # #32 Vicky The Babysitter # #38 Lee Kanker # #29 Brick Rowdyruff (starting pitchers) # #21 Gantu ("Lilo & Stitch") # #39 Vlad "Plasmius" Masters # #40 Sgt. Sam Roderick # #33 Dennis The Bandit # #52 Hopper ("A Bug's Life") # #45 Mojo Jojo (relief pitchers) # #36 Marie Kanker # #22 Molt (Hopper's idiot brother) # #46 May Kanker # #66 Lyle "The Collector" Owens # #77 Diesel "Junker" Spitz # #58 Hondo "Specter" Hines # #55 Sid Phillips # #40 Stinky Pete The Prospector # #62 Butch Rowdyruff # #18 Evil Jimmy Clone # #30 Nelson Muntz # #71 Jimbo # #68 Kearney # #74 Spatula Woman # #82 Nega-Chin # #91 The Junk Man # #92 Zorina # #95 Butch ("Jimmy Neutron") (closing pitcher) * Francis Bull-E Starting Lineup (Red Sox) # 1B - #20 Imaginary Gary # C - #32 Vicky The Babysitter # 1B - #13 Eddy "Skipper" McRich # CF - #6 Finbarr Calamitous # DH - #31 Alejandro "Butch" Heddo # 2B - #24 Remy Buxaplenty # RF - #33 The Villain # LF - #53 Denzel Crocker # 3B - #34 Sheldon J. Plankton * P - #36 Vlad "Plasmius" Masters Starting Lineup (Yankees) # SS - #22 Mac Kazoo # 2B - #55 Eddward Marion # CF #18 Jimmy Neutron # LF - #11 Ed Monobrow # 3B - #10 Timmy Turner # C - #20 Sheen Estevez # DH - #23 Bubbles Turner # RF - #24 Trixie Tang # 1B #12 Toph Bei Fong * P - #33 T.J Detwiler Umpires * Jim Joyce (home-plate) * Joe West (1st base) * Tim McClelland (2nd base) * Chuck Merriweather (3rd base) Game Winner * New York Yankees Quotes Quote 1 * (wiki-special opens outside Yankee Stadium, with the NY Yankees bus pulling into the players only lot) * Timmy (in awe): Gah! Y-Y-YANKEE STADIUM! I always wanted to play here! Wish I could have played here while my team the Dimmsdale Losers played the New York Bankees in the World Series, the best team that anyone can buy. And that was when I made a foolish wish of Chester being the best baseball player ever. He did so good that he didn't even need a team anymore! (in reference to the FOP episode, "Foul Balled") * Carl: Gee, Timmy, that's just like when Jimmy invented baseball equipment to make us good at the sport! Sure felt bad to have cheated our way to that game in Japan. Least I was able to avoid hits to my noggin from the ball. (in reference to the JN episode, "The Retroville 9") * Jimmy Neutron: Ah, don't worry, Carl, that's in the past. And don't forget, my "Neutron Immune Spray" (as seen in the MC&TTTTWF episode, "Pro-Learning") has been OFFICIALLY manufactured for people to feel to use on themselves and feel NO pain at all when hit by balls or hockey pocks. * Ed (stupidly): Like turtle shells?! *laughs goofy* I wish I had a turtle shell! *laughs more* * Edd: Ed, I am afraid this is not the time for any fooling around please, thank you. * Ed: I am sorry Double-D. I, Ed will behave and play hard like the 50-foot mutant baseball batmen where they eat the other team like peanuts and cracker jacks in order to survive and win! * Timmy: You're lucky I held Bubbles' ears so she couldn't hear your monster-movie crud. * Bubbles: Thank you, Timmykins. *kisses him on the cheek, and Timmy blushes* * T.J: Yankee Stadium, tender. Gotta say, it feels AWESOME to be part of a new team with new friends! I wasn't hip about it at first, but I quickly grew used to you guys. * Milhouse: I can't wait to play some MAJOR LEAGUE Baseball! My mom always told me I was the best hitter when I still went to Springfield Elementary, but that was just to make me feel good. Glad to have friends and teammates to give me a REAL opinion! * Bart: Milhouse, the good thing about that is you're coming out of the denial stage AND were trained by retired MLB professionals! * Milhouse: I appreciate your moral support, Bart, but it's all about how I fair in our first game! * Nazz (on her phone with Nick Dean, her husband): Awesome! You'll be watching and rooting for me?! *Nick chatters on the other line* Aw, you're awesome, Babe! *Nick chatters on the other line* See you at home too, Babe! (hangs up) * (scene cuts to the NYY clubhouse where the Yankee team got dressed in their home uniforms) * Bubbles: Hey Timmykins, how do I look in my uniform? * Timmy: Whoa... you look epically cute for a Bubbly Bunny like you. * Bubbles: *giggles and kisses Timmy on the cheek, and Timmy blushes* * Ed: Where is the guy with the peanuts, Double-D? * Edd: I'm afraid they're upstairs in the stadium grandstands, serving the fans whom are not willing to get up for their edibles. * Ed: Can they come here to feed Ed some peanuts and Cracker Jacks, and a hot dog with lots of cheese? * Timmy: Ed?! What's gotten into you? You know that vendors don't come here to serve us players, and that we players can't eat before a game. We'll HURL! * Ed: Says yooou! * Kevin: Will you can it, Lumpy and just get on with focusing on the game?! * Ed: Roger wilco, Kevin! * Rudy Tabootie: I can't believe it, Penny! FIRST MLB regular season game for us! Too bad I am not in tonight's lineup, but Mr. Girardi said I am in the lineup tomorrow at first base when we play Tampa (referring to the Tampa Bay Rays) for THEIR home opener inside The Trop. (referring to Tropicana Field). * Penny: And you always told me you loved playing in domed stadiums like the Trop. * Ed: Domes are practically umbrellas! They will keep us safe from melting like the monster in "The Breakfast That Ate Man"! * Bloo: *groaning scream* Will you shut up already?! What is it with you and these CRAZY things you come up with in your head?! * Ed: Have not a clue what you just said, Bloo. * T.J: So, you used to be on the Chicago Cubs ey, Henry? (in reference to the movie, "Rookie Of The Year") * Henry: Yes I did, T.J. It was a great experience being on the Cubs and watching Chet "The Rocket" Steadman pitch in his last career game, in which we won the title that game. I relieved the game, and in the ninth inning, after tripping on a baseball, my arm went back to normal, and I couldn't throw hard anymore. Regardless,I was lucky enough to get the last 3 outs of the game. That's because I did a hidden ball-trick on the leadoff batter, teased and dared the 2nd batter to run to 2nd, and struck out Alejandro Heddo with a floater pitch my mom used to throw while she used to be in softball. * Sarah: Wait a minute.... if you couldn't throw hard anymore, how come you're back in the big leagues? * Henry: Easy, I went to the gym a lot and worked my arm out. Now I got my strength back, but naturally. Then Mr. Girardi came an offered me a contract. I couldn't say no to it. * Spongebob: Wow.... you are just SUPER, Henry. No wonder why you EXCELLED in Spring Training with us last month! * Henry: *chuckles* Thanks, Sponge. * Spongebob: Was pitching for the Chicago Cubs fun? * Henry: Yes it was fun, Spongebob. And it was quite funny at times, too. The manager always got my last game wrong, calling me, "Rosenberger", "Gardenhoser", etc. But in my last game with the Cubs, he finally got my last name right, and that is Rowengartner. * Spongebob: *laughs* You're funny, Henry! * Patrick (stupidly): You think the Cubs like hugs? * Kevin: Pat, can you be stupid somewhere else? * Patrick: Not until 4:00 pm. * Kevin: 4:00 pm?! It's already 5:55 pm! * Patrick: *moans* * Joe Girardi: *arrives in the Yankee clubhouse* Good evening, everyone. Ready for a great night of baseball? * Everyone: *cheers in agreement* * Joe Girardi: Good. You know we're all playing Boston tonight? * Everyone: Right. * Buttercup: Yeah, Boston are a bunch of sore losers, because our ENEMIES are on the team. I wanna BEAN-BALL that evil cyclops (referring to Plankton) once I come and relief pitch! * Joe Girardi: Buttercup, like I told you during Spring Training last month, you nor ANYBODY will be bean-balling ANY batter intentionally, unless you wanna be suspended for a few games by the MLB. * Buttercup: Sorry, sir. Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * (scene cuts to the the Yankee Stadium field) * Bob Sheppard (Yankees P.A Announcer): Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Yankee Stadium. The New York Yankees will open their regular season tonight as they face the Boston Red Sox.... *crowd BOOS loudly and fades into silence* .... in a single-game set. *long pause* Your attention please, ladies and gentlemen. Here are the lineups. For Boston.... *crowd BOOS loudly, and music begins in the background*... at first base, #20 Imaginary Gary.... *crowd BOOS loudly*.... number 20. the catcher #32 Vicky The Babysitter.... *crowd BOOS loudly*.... number 32. At first base, #13 Eddy McRich.... *crowd boos EXTREMELY loudly*.... number 13. *scene cuts to the Yankees' dugout* * Edd: Oh, dear! Not Eddy! *stressed sigh* I am glad my Jackie revealed his TRUE colors to me. (in reference to the "Mr. Conductor & Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales With Friends" episode, "The Truth Comes Ed") * (Boston lineups proceed) * Bob Sheppard (Yankees P.A Announcer): And pitching for Boston, #36 Vlad Masters... *crowd BOOS loudly* number 36. *music fades out, long pause* And for the Yankees. *heroic music begins playing, and the crowd cheers LOUDLY* Quote 5 * Quote 6 * ("YES Network Theme" plays) * Michael Kay (YES): The long wait is over and now after a month of Spring Training, it is now time for Opening Day of this year's MLB season, as YES Network presents New York Yankees baseball! Good evening everyone, I'm Michael Kay alongside Ken Singleton and Paul O'Neil. And guys, these whole new Yankee team is REALLY starting to make a HUGE impact on the whole Yankees franchise. * Ken Singleton (YES): I totally agree, Mike. Joe Girardi picked out some REALLY good guys and girls to join the greatest team in baseball history. They EXCELLED in Spring Training last month, and after weeks of showing their skills, they have all FINALLY made it to the big parks and now take part in their very first MLB regular season game. * Paul O'Neil (YES): Indeed, Ken. But tonight they are gonna HAVE to watch out for the OTHER brand new ball-club in the Boston Red Sox roster. In fact, the Red Sox hired Garner Rexton to be the manager of the Boston Red Sox. They ALSO had a good Spring Training, but the thing is that they had never FACED each other during Spring Training games, now this is the VERY first time the 2 ball-clubs are facing each other this year. * Michael Kay (YES): The Yankees have their ace tonight, and that is T.J Detweiler, and he had a GREAT Spring Training last month. He acted like as if he wanted a Cy Young Award. * Ken Singleton (YES): Indeed, Mike. That kid TRULY knows how to move his fastball, his slider, and his cutter. But his most difficult pitch that he uses is his eephus pitch. The eephus pitch makes it difficult for his opponents to hit off of him. * Michael Kay (YES): Worst of all for the Yankees, the Red Sox have one of THEIR aces to the mound tonight, and that is Vlad Masters. He EXCELLED in Spring Training and that I'm afraid tonight will be a pitcher's duel between him and T.J Detweiler. Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * (Top of the 1st inning) * Michael Kay (YES): Here comes Imaginary Gary to the plate to begin the game here at Yankee Stadium in the Bronx. He had great numbers in Spring Training last month, so he is one to watch out for and/o not make a mistake against. Here we go, Estevez gives the sign, T.J's ready, Gary's ready, LET'S DO IT here in the Bronx! *T.J kicks and throws the first pitch as a strike / crowd cheers* There's the first pitch, fastball, and it's a strike. 0-1. *Sheen throws back the ball to T.J* *scene cuts to the field* * Sheen: Great job, T.J! Atta boy! * Imaginary Gary: That's not cool. I wasn't expecting that fastball down the pipe! I could have whacked it! *scene cuts to the YES Network Broadcast / with the Yankees radio broadcast* * John Sterling (WCBS): It'll be an 0-1 to Gary. THE pitch.... *Gary hits a foul ball*... is foul, third base-side out of play, and the count is 0-2 on Imaginary Gary. Quote 10 * (Bottom of the 1st inning) * Michael Kay (YES): We're now at the bottom of the 1st inning here at Yankee Stadium in The Bronx during this home-opener against the Boston Red Sox. As Mac Kazoo comes to bat for the first time this evening going against Vlad Masters, who had GREAT numbers in Spring Training last month. Quote 11 * Quote 12 * (Bottom of the 2nd inning) * John Sterling (WCBS): Here comes Timmy Turner in his first Major League at bat with a runner on 1st, and that is Ed Monobrow, a fast runner. No outs, bottom of the 2nd, runner on 1st, and Timmy Turner at the plate. Vlad Masters deals.... *Vlad kicks and throws a strike as Timmy looks at it* .... and there's a strike, and the count is 0-1. *scene cuts to the Yankees dugout* * Joe Girardi: C'mon, Turner! * Edd: C'mon, Timmy! * T.J: Hope you get your first homer, dude! *scene cuts to the center-field camera on the field* * Michael Kay (YES): *Vlad kicks and throws a ball to make the count 1-1* Pitch is inside, and the count is 1-1. *scene cuts to the Red Sox dugout* * Heddo: C'mon, Vlad! Show him I am the only one that eats fastballs for breakfast! Hey, Turner! You got NOTHING! And you know it! *scene cuts to Timmy* * Timmy: Just ignore him, Turner. He's tryin' to get in your head. *scene cuts to the center-field camera on the field* * John Sterling (WCBS): It'll be a 1-1 to Timmy Turner. The pitch... * Timmy: *crack!* *crowd cheers nosily* * John Sterling (WCBS): Swung on and hit in the air to deep left field! IT is high! IT is far! IT is GONE! *scene cuts to the Yankees dugout* * *team cheers* * Joe Girardi: YEAH! Atta boy,Timmy! * Rudy: HOME RUN! * Mac: WHOOOO!!!! Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * YES Network (Yankees Network), NESN (Red Sox Network), and ESPN (nationally televised) will broadcast the game along with their radio networks. * The game will be at the OLD Yankee Stadium, and Bob Sheppard (1910 - 2010) will be the P.A Announcer of Yankee Stadium. * This game will be a 7:00 pm evening game. Category:Browse